The Bird's and The Bee's
by Invariance and Enlightment
Summary: A new series. This story is mostly about how the young Dragonball, Z, and GT fighters ask where babies come from and get some of the most hilarious answers ever! This series will be made up of many short stories each it's own chapter.
1. Story 1

(AN)— Ok now I know it has been a long time since I have wrote anything so just be patient with me and thanks for reading!  
  
(Disclaimer)—I do not own DBZ!  
  
THE BIRDS AND THE BEES  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Characters: little Goku, little Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Launch, and Puar.  
  
It was late in the afternoon and Goku had decided to end training early and rest. Even though he had not done much work he was still tired. Under a shady tree Goku layed down and took a nice long nap. When he awoke a few hours later Goku had a sudden urge to talk to Master Roushi.  
  
Goku took off at a run heading for the bright pink house just a few miles away. Half way there Goku spotted Krillin off by a giant rock. He was attacking the rock with all his might and pounding this giant rock slowly to a pile of pebbles. Thinking that maybe Krillin might know where to find Master Roushi Goku ran over to Krillin.  
  
"Hey Krillin!" Goku said to Krillin when he had reached him.  
  
"Hey Goku! What's up?"  
  
"Have you seen Master Roushi? I want to ask him something." Goku asked Krillin. Krillin shrugged.  
  
"Well not recently but I'm pretty sure he's up at the house flirting with Launch." Krillin said pointing up to the house.  
  
"Heh heh. Well you know how Master Roushi is with girls." Goku said laughing.  
  
"Heh... Yeah." Krillin said laughing too. "Hey Goku. What do you need to ask Master Roushi?"  
  
"Well I want to ask him about..." Goku whispered the rest in his ear and Krillin eyes went wide and he smiled.  
  
"Hey that sounds interesting! Lets go see what he does!" Krillin said and both boys headed off towards the pink house with smiles on their faces.  
  
They reached the house a few minutes later. Entering the strange pink house they found Yamcha, Puar and Master Roushi sitting on the floor at a small odd looking table that looked to be about the height for a child's play toy but yet big enough to be a dinner table. Still smiling both young boys sat down at the table and stared at Master Roushi.  
  
"Now boys you know I don't like you to just stare at people it's rude... What do you want from me now?" Master Roushi said and both the boys stopped smiling.  
  
"Master." Krillin said to Roushi. "Goku wants to ask you something." Goku glared at Krillin almost like he was ready to chicken out and run for the door.  
  
"Well Goku?"  
  
"Uh... Master? ...Where do babies come from?" Goku said this so quickly he shocked himself.  
  
Silence fell upon the table, both Yamcha and Puar had already dropped their forks and were now just stareing at Goku. Where on earth had this come from? Now even Lauch was looking out at the boys from the kitchen door. She too had heard what Goku had said and was dumb struck by it.  
  
"..." Master Roushi was speechless not really sure what to tell the boy. "Goku? Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes... Now where do babies actually come from?" He said this with a lot more courage than the first time he had asked.  
  
"Uh... Well..."  
  
"They come from corn fields." Yamcha said quickly taking the attention of all the group.  
  
"They do?" Goku looked confused he didn't understand this his grandfather Gohan had not told him this. Was Yamcha just pulling his leg?  
  
"Yes Goku they do." Master Roushi said to Goku now getting what Yamcha was playing at. "When parents want a baby they take "baby" seeds and plant them among the corn stalks in a corn field."  
  
"Yep and those seeds grow with the love and care of the two parents. It takes time though." Yamcha said just saying what came off the top of his head.  
  
"Right and once the time has come for the baby to be born the parents go and they get the baby from the corn field." Master Roushi was now all out of ideas of what to tell little Goku but oddly Goku and Krillin were laughing at them. Master Roushi looked over at Yamcha and he shrugged. What was going on?  
  
"Ha ha! I can't believe you two! A corn field!?" Goku laughed.  
  
"Yeah I could come up with a better lie! Ha ha!" Both boys got up and left still laughing at the two.  
  
"Those boys. They sure know how to pull one over on you two." Puar said laughing too.  
  
"Shut up Puar." Yamcha said pushing Puar's face down into his plate.  
  
(AN)--- LOL! Well this is the first of many to the series the bird's and the bee's. I hope by now you have figured out what it will be about. If not I'll tell you: The kids of DBZ/GT ask their parents about "The bird's and the bee's" and they get some really funny answers. LOL! I really hoped you liked this story. See anything that needs to be fixed let me know R&R PLEASE! 


	2. Story 2

(AN)--- Ok I'm going to try my hardest to stay in character when I'm writing but if I don't let me know. If for instance I make Vegeta or Buu say or do something out of character I want to know so I can change it. Thanks! Well go ahead and read. I really hope you like this story.

(Disclaimer)--- I do not own DB, Z or GT.

THE BIRDS ADD THE BEES (The series)

Characters: Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs and Goku.

It was a bright and sunny day at the capsule corp. Everything seemed to be very peaceful and quiet. Birds were chirping in the trees Squirrels running up and down the tree trunks playing. It seemed today would be a normal day.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched searching the house for her husband. "VEGETA WHERE ARE YOU!"

In her search Bulma went into the kitchen finding her mother Mrs. Briefs. Mrs. Briefs was cutting up vegetables and tossing them into a pot that was sitting beside her on the stove.

"Hey mom. Have you seen Vegeta today?" Bulma asked her. Mrs. Briefs looked up from her cutting and smiled at Bulma.

"Well hello Bulma. No I haven't seen Vegeta but I'm sure he's around. I heard Trunks say something about Vegeta giving him a magazine." Mrs. Briefs said with a shocked face. "Honey are you ok? You look... mad."

"I'm..." Bulma said with her eye twitching. "I'm fine." Quickly Bulma left the kitchen looking very angry.

She was now running through the halls in a rage searching every room. Unintentionally she had woken up her father Dr. Briefs who had fallen asleep while doing an experiment and the experiment he had been working had exploded. His face was totally black as he walked out of his lab.

"Bulma sweetie. What's wrong?" He asked her as she slammed the door across the hallway causing the wall to shake. He could tell that she was very angry but he just didn't know why.

"Vegeta... HE... He... Ahhhh!" Bulma screamed and threw a magazine at Dr. Briefs. "I found Trunks with that and I know its Vegeta's! I'm going to kill him!"

"Well last time I saw Vegeta he was in the backyard at the training chamber." Dr. Briefs told her but she was gone before he could even finish the whole sentence. "Well he's dead when she gets to him." And with that Dr. Briefs went back to his lab. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EXPERIMENT!"

The doorbell rang just a few seconds later and without a second ring Goku opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" Goku said slowing walking in to the doorway leaving the door open. "Anyone home?"

"Grrrrrrr." Goku hearing this growl looked farther down the hallway to see Bulma walking across the hall with a baseball bat in hand and a really angry expression on her face.

"Uh... I'll let myself out." Goku said quickly backing to the door and closing it behind him. Turning around he took off at a run away from Capsule Corp now frightened for his life.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed her voice getting hoarse. "VEGETA LET ME IN!" She banged on the Training Chamber doors with her fists.

The door opened a few minutes later with Vegeta standing in the middle of the doorway. "What do you want?" Vegeta said seeing Bluma.

"What is this?" Bulma said shoving the magazine in Vegeta's face.

"It's my Playboy magazine. Where did you get that?" Vegeta asked. Usually Bulma didn't care she was used to him having playboy's.

"Where did I get this?" Bulma snapped. "I got this from our ten year old son who was looking at it up in his room." She was fuming and Vegeta could tell. "He told me he got it from you. Why did you give him this? Why did you give this to TRUNKS!?"

"He wanted to see it." Vegeta said proudly still thinking he had done nothing wrong.

"Why would he want to see this?" Bulma asked stopping Vegeta from saying anything. "He barely wants to be around girls that have clothes on!"

"He wanted to see it." Vegeta repeated.

"Yeah right Vegeta! Stop joking with me." Bulma said as Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"No he did. He came to me and asked about 'the bird's and the bee's'." Vegeta said folding his arms over his chest. "Just listen."

(Two hours ago)

In the back yard Trunks walked around thinking. He seemed to be deciding on something when the door to the Training Chamber opened and Vegeta stepped out into the bright sun light. Once his eyes had adjusted Vegeta noticed his son Trunks pacing in the yard.

"Trunks." Vegeta said startling the boy. "Come here."

Trunks walked over to Vegeta and looked up to see his face. Trunks looked nervous he was usually not nervous in Vegeta's presence unless he had done something wrong. He looked around the yard seeing nothing broken he turned back to Trunks.

"What's a matter Trunks?" Vegeta asked. "Have you broken something?"

"No, no dad. It's not that. I... I have something I want to ask you." Trunks said looking down at his feet.

"Well spit it out." Vegeta said getting very annoyed at his son. But something wasn't right why was Trunks being so timid about asking him something. Well it could be that he has always gotten angry when Trunks asked him about something.

"Well... I want to know... what makes girls different from boys?" Trunks asked he was still looking at the ground but Vegeta could tell he was blushing.

"Uh..." This really shocked Vegeta, how could he tell Trunks without totally ruining the boy's pure mind. Vegeta looked around the yard again in search of an unspoken answer that would keep him from having to answer this awkward question. And then he spotted the one thing that would save him.

Vegeta quickly walked (or ran would fit there too) to a table by the back door where he had layed a Playboy magazine not long ago. Trunks followed his father right on his heels. Vegeta got to the table and picked up the magazine and handed it to Trunks.

"Here read this." Vegeta said going back to the training chamber and closing the door quickly behind him breathing a sigh of relief. Trunks on the other hand was rather confused he had not expected this. Shrugging the boy took the magazine back to his room and began to read the strange articles and look at the provocative pictures.

(Now)

"You IDIOT!" Bulma screamed smacking Vegeta with the magazine. "HE'S ONLY A BOY!" She smacked him again and again as she spoke. Trunks a little curious to what they were fighting about now came outside and watched as his mother hit his father over and over with the magazine while chasing him around the yard.

"But mom..." Trunks said stopping both parents in their tracks. "I found the magazine very interesting and informative. May I have it back?" A sparkle in Trunks eyes told everything.

Bulma even more angry that Trunks had liked the magazine chased both boys around the yard hitting them with the magazine.

A/N: LOL! I hope you liked this chapter. It's a little longer than the last one. I would have had it up sooner but my best friend had my floppy disk with this chapter on it and she just got it back to me. Oh well. Please tell me what you think and do make it helpful comments please.


End file.
